Teenage mutant ninja turtles: The new girl
by sweetchika
Summary: Just when my life was great I had to chance. But that is not the worst thing, my parents died saving me and my sister was kidnaped but just then I thought my night could not get any weirder it did...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi I'm Catline but everyone call me Cat. I'm 16 years old. I had brown hair and brown eyes, but when I turned 15 I started to chance. Only my parents and my sister Camilla knew about it. Camilla has blond hair and bright green eyes and she was 20 years old. We are a very happy family even know I have to wear eyelince and a hat or wig but that is going to chance cause a transformed and it is pretty hard to get rid of THAT..._

_***MY POV***_

_I woke up the next day. I had a headdace from last night. It was my sweet 16. I felt weird, so I got up and walk by my mirror but stoped and look at myself. I screamed because I had wolf ears and tail. It was almost the same color as my hair...I have baby blue eyes with greyblue hair and my ears and tail was grey... my sister ran into the room and was shock what she saw_

_Milla: what the hell? why d you have ears ad tail_

_Me: well if I knew why I had them, then wouldn't scream_

_Milla: MOM, DAD!_

_My mom and dad walk in and was shock_

_Me: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!_

_I screamed then sat on the ground. Camilla walked over to me and confert me_

_Milla: Don't worry we wil do something about it. We walked down to the kitchen when we heard a knock on the door_

_My dad opened the door and we heard a gun shot. I looked out of the kitchen and saw my dad ht the ground. I gasp. My mom went out of the kitchen and screamed then we heard another gun shot. Me and my sister was scared. She took my hand and hide me in the closet so that nobody could see me. She closed the door and went to get a knife when the door opened heard my sister screamed and one of the men asked her where I was but she didn't answer, they hit her and she fell_

_Camilla: she is not home, she is at the mall with friends_

_One of the men: your coming with us_

_Camilla: what, n-no, let me go!_

_They took her and I came out of the closet. I sat on the ground and started crying. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up in the middel of the night. I was alone, I had nobody. I walked out of the house and down the street._

_I walked about 2 hours and realized that I was in the middel of New York_

_I heard a couple of men follewed me so began to run. ran into an alley but led to a dead end ..._


	2. Chapter 2

I look behind me and saw 5 men standing there.

"Hey baby"one of them said.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?All alone".Another one said.

"We are gonna have some fun with you".Another one said

They came closer and one of them hit me. I fell on the ground and just stared at them. They began kicking me and hitting me. 5 minutes past and they where still kicking and hitting me. One of them pick me up and said I should take off my clothes.

"N-No I won't". I whispered.

One of them got out a knife and stabbed me with it

"I SAID GET YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"He shouted.

I fell on the ground. I was in pain, I was bleeding.

"Hey wait isn't this the girl that Shredder wants?"One of them said.

"Ooh goody now we should have fun with her".Another one said.

I was starting to black out but before I fell I saw a black figure standing behind them.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size". The black figure said.

That was the last thing I heard him said when I past out


	3. Chapter 3

***Raph POV***

We were patrolling, like always. I went of on my own because I heard a girl scream. So I went to look who it was. I saw 5 foot ninja's. Who where beating a girl. So I jumped down behind them.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size".I said, and smirked.

"Not you turtles again." Α foot ninja said

I look up and saw Mikey.

"Raph why do you always get in trouble when we are not around." Mikey said with α smile

"Shut up" I said and hit him over the head.

"Uhmm... guys aren't you forgetting something". Leo said pointing to the foot ninjas.

Raph pulled out his sais and went for 2 of them. Mikey pulled out his numchuks and hit Leo with it.

"Mikey wach it". Leo yelled at Mikey while holding his head.

"Sorry Leo" he said and went for a footninja.

Donnie pulled out his bo staff and hit one of the footninjas on the head and Leo pulled out his twin katana's. They began to fight and 5 minutes later the footninjas were dead.

Raph walked over to the girl on the floor.

"Uhmmm guys do some girls have ears and tail". Raph said while pointing to her.

"No, but she is diffrent, I have to exsamen her". Donnie said while touching her ears.

Back in the sewer. We got home and I put her down.

"So uhmmm, shouldent we clean her first". Mikey asked. Just then April came in.

"Hi guys, what are y-" April said

Just then she saw the girl laying on the couch. "Who is she?" April asked

"We don't know. We found her in the alley, a bunch of footninjas where beating her up..." Mikey said


	4. Chapter 4

Uhmmm April, can you clean her up please" Donnie asked.

"Yes I will" she said with a smile. She picked her up en went for the bathroom. April laid her down in the bath and started to clean her. *20 minutes past* April came out with her and she was Clean and was wearing a white dress. WOW she is beautifull. I thought to myself. I went over to them and pick her up and laid her back on the couch. We all looked at her while she was starting to wake up.

*** MY POV ***

I started to wake up and when I open my eyes there where 4 green turtles or some sort of people. "Ahhhhhh" I screamed and hit the one with the orange in the face.

"Owwww that really hurt" He said while rubbing his face.

"W-who are you?!" I said.

"We are the teenage mutant ninja turtles, boojakasha!" he said while standing like a ninja.

"Real smoothe Mikey" the one with the red mask said while hitting him.

I laughed a little bit when the red ninja attacked the oranje one.

"What are you guys" I said.

"Welll we are ninja turtles. And your α?" Leo asked.

"Well I don't know" I said while looking down.

"What happend" Donnie asked.

"Well my 15th birthday my hair chanced to this blue grey and my eyes turned blue and on my 16th that was 2 days ago I woke up and saw that I have ears and a tail..."


End file.
